


Spoiled

by StarksInTheNorth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Queen Daenerys Targaryen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarksInTheNorth/pseuds/StarksInTheNorth
Summary: Dany gets Sansaanotherpresent.
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Spoiled

**Author's Note:**

> Starter was: daensa, “I love you but PLEASE STOP WASTING YOUR MONEY ON ME…”

“You can’t keep doing this, Dany!” Sansa says, eyes wide as she takes in the square black box tied the scarlet bow that sits on Dany’s bed. The thing is as big as a puppy and the wrapping alone is more than one person in Flea Bottom makes in a year.

“Please just open it,” Dany begs, wrapping her hands around Sansa and burying her face below the taller woman’s shoulder. Her hands tease at the ribbon holding Sansa’s robe together, making to unravel the knot. “If you don’t like it, I can always end it back.”

“I love you but please stop wasting your money on me.” Sansa repeats Dany's inflection, trying to ignore the tempting fingers that are pushing her robe off her shoulders and to the ground. The silk robe, a beautiful confection of purple and Stark grey, was another priceless gift from Dany. So, too, are the soft velvet slippers on Sansa’s feet and the delicate golden wolf necklace round her neck. “You have a kingdom to run, you can’t keep spending the entire treasury on me!”

“But I like to spoil you, my dear.” Dany says, spinning Sansa in her arms. Sansa wants to melt as she stares into those lilac eyes, as Dany pulls her down into a deep, long kiss. Their bodies press together, two people perfectly fit together. “What is the point of being a queen if I can’t spoil the wonderful woman I love? Now, open it!”

Dany shoves her towards the bed, Sansa nearly falling face-first into the Targaryen red sheets. She blushes, thinking of how many times she has been face-first in those sheets and what exactly Dany was doing to her then. Sansa corrects herself, sitting up on the bed and fanning out her skirts so they're carefully laid out around her. She looks at Dany with an exasperated sigh. "Promise me this will be the last one until my nameday, at least?"

"I will promise no such thing, Sansa Stark!" Dany giggles, like the little bells in her hair. As she makes the beautiful noise, Sansa swear the box shakes. 

"What is it?"

"Open it if you want to find out." Dany leans against the bed post and watches down at Sansa. Sansa sighs again and unties the ribbon, watching as it gently falls to the sides. "I tied that myself, I'm proud to say. You've taught me well."

"I haven't taught you anything with ribbons!"

"Yes, but getting to wrap all these presents for you as taught me a very valuable skill in knot-tying." Dany watches eagerly as Sansa pulls back the lid and glances inside the box, finding . . .

"A kitten!" She nearly squeals, instantly pulling out the little grey cat. It stares at her with wide green eyes, and Sansa coos over its white boots. "Oh, how lovely. Thank you so much. But Dany, what will I ever do with a kitten?"

"Name it. Love it. Cherish it." Dany smiles widely at Sansa. "Jon, Arya, and I all have animal companions to trust and love. To take care of. I wanted you to have someone of your own, since Lady was stolen from you."

Sansa grabs Dany and pulls her down for a deep kiss, holding her close as she meets her warm mouth with her own. "Oh, sweetling. However can I thank you?"

"There's no need for thanks, not when your joy is thanks enough." Dany cups Sansa's face in her hands and sits next to her. "Now, what do you think you'll name her?"

Looking over the kitten's trembling face as Sansa pulls her in, she is struck by inspiration. "Queen. For the woman who gave her to me, and the strength I hope they'll share."

She kisses Dany again, on the nose, each cheek, her forehead, before finally setting the kitten aside to kiss her love properly on the lips, not letting go for a long while. Perhaps the extravagant gifts are not too bad, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, then come hangout on [tumblr](https://www.starksinthenorth.tumblr.com) to talk about Jonsa, Jonerys, Daensa, OT3, ASOIAF, and GOT. I also take prompts in my [ask box](https://www.starksinthenorth.tumblr.com/ask/).


End file.
